The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that is suitable for writing information to a wireless tag such as a NFC (Near Field Communications) tag, and to an information update method.
For example, in a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) image-forming device such as a printer, multifunction printer, multifunction device and the like, a wireless tag such as a NFC tag may be mounted on which wired or wireless connection information that is necessary for network connection, or device information such as a device name and the like are stored.
A wireless tag is such that by being managed by an image-forming device, the connection information or device information of the wireless tag is rewritten by the image-forming device. Particularly, when an update setting for a wireless tag on the image-forming device side is set to automatic, the image-forming device will perform automatic update of the connection information on the wireless tag when updating the connection information. Moreover, with a wireless tag reader/writer that is mounted on a portable terminal, it is possible to read connection information and machine information on a wireless tag, and to write unique user information for starting various application programs that are installed in the portable terminal to a wireless tag.
In typical technology, this kind of wireless tag may be used in a printing system that performs a printing process in which an IC tag that stores information related to the output destination is mounted on a printer, and the information related to the output destination stored on the IC tag is read by a portable terminal having an IC card reader, and when a client PC (Personal Computer) is notified of the information related to the output destination, printing settings and the like, the client PC transmits spooled job information to the printer of the output destination.